


A Modest Proposal and other F/K Romances by Resonant [PODFIC]

by DesireeArmfeldtPodfic (DesireeArmfeldt)



Category: due South
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Case Fic, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Call of the Wild, Reverse Big Bang Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:00:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldtPodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfics of three F/K stories by Resonant, recorded by Desiree Armfeldt.  All three include explicit sex scenes and happy endings.</p><p>   <b>Tilt:</b> Fraser POV, first-time story featuring a pinball game. Author summary: Sometimes you have to help gravity along.  </p><p>   <b>Loving North:</b> Kowalski POV, developing-relationship, Quest-fic. Author summary: Ray goes north and learns to see again.  </p><p>   <b>A Modest Proposal:</b> Alternating Fraser/Kowalski POV, a long romance-plus-case-fic in which Fraser is bi and Ray is straight...kind of.  Author summary: Ray has the perfect solution to his romantic woes. Strangely, Fraser isn't cooperating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Modest Proposal and other F/K Romances by Resonant [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Modest Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66949) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 
  * Inspired by [Loving North](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111952) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 
  * Inspired by [Tilt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/111998) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



> I took up podficcing because A Modest Proposal was crying out to me to be acted. Since it turned out to be 500 words shy of the minimum requirements for the Big Bang, the project turned into a trio of F/K relationship fics.
> 
> Many thanks to malnpudl for beta!
> 
> Thanks to resonant for blanket permission to record.
> 
> Check out [cover art by look_turtles](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ds_c6d_bigbang_2013/works/980117).

To stream or download, click the links below:

 

Stream/download at Box[Tilt](https://app.box.com/s/ryqde57xs6ng2ofxh96v): 33 mins, 46 MB. Download from the audiofic archive [here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/tilt-1)

Stream/download at Box[Loving North](https://app.box.com/s/w2zxp7sb86wak8jvs1oj): 29 mins, 40 MB. Download from the audiofic archive [here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/loving-north-0)

Stream/download at Box[A Modest Proposal](https://app.box.com/s/20rfwla74pag7aj4k4hr): 1 hour 55 mins, 158 MB. Download from the audiofic archive [here.](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/desireearmfeldtreader)

Download from the audiofic archive here. Technical note: Box downloads sometimes don't work because there's a cap on bandwidth. Streaming always works, as far as I know. If you're planning to download, try the audiofic link first.


End file.
